Street Fighter: A Warriors Destiny
by writer6886
Summary: A Dark creature has a small group of warriors trying to free him. Can Ryu and his friends stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Entertainment is the creator.

Street Fighter: A warriors Destiny.

In a museum in Chicago at two a.m. two men climb down a rope from the roof. Lurking in the shadows they avoid the guards. After it is all clear one of the men walks up to a glass case with a triangular metal plate with a skull imprinted on it. The figure punches the glass quickly grabbing the plate and running to the rope. As the lights come on the man finds himself surrounded. The man was 6-ft 2-in with long blonde hair reaching the end if his spine. His eyes violet and cold as he looks toward the guards. The man wore a white pair of sweat pants and his arms wrapped in white cloth.

A guard takes a step towards the blond man, "Alright. Hand over the artifact."

As soon as he said that some jumps from the shadows stabbing him in the chest. As the guard falls the rest get a good look at their attacker. His hair was blonde as long as the first man. His eyes were a cold blue and his face hidden by silver mask with blue streaks down the eyes. He wore a pair of silver and gold pants and a glove with three blades connected to it.

They both charge the guards to reach the ropes. Most of the guards who tried to stop them were knocked out by one or slaughtered by the other. Reaching the ropes they climb out the museum leaving behind a trail of dazed or dead guards. Reaching the top of the roof they find a man dress up as a skeleton looking at them with unseeing eyes.

"Those who follow the way of evil will have to face me, Skullomania." The skeleton figure said.

The man with the mask steps forward but is stopped by his partner. "No Vega I will handle him." said in a dark

"Anything you say Kaire." Vega says in cold shrilly voice.

Kairi walks up to Skullomania and sets himself into a fighting stance. Skullomania makes the first move throwing a kick aiming to the face. Kairi blocks thrusting a punch into skullomania's stomach then knees him in the face knock him back. Skullomaina regains balance and braces himself for another attack. Kairi charges throwing three kicks at his opponent. First kick to throw his opponent off of balance second kick in the side with the sound of his ribs breaking. Third was a kick in the face send him 5-ft back rolling on the roof. Smiling Kairi turns to Vega about to say something but stops hearing Skullomania getting up. Skullomania charges at Kairi full speed. Charging up he yells "Skull Crusher" jumping at Kairi energy surrounding him he knocks Kairi back to Vega. Kairi stands up with a pleased look.

"Amazing, That I found a fighter with skills like you but I really have to end this." Kairi begins to power up his own energy and yells "Mouryou Kasen," Kairi jumps up throwing four spinning kicks at his opponent.

Skullomainia falls completely helpless. Kairi walks over ready to eliminate his opponent. Kairi raises his foot to break Skullomania's neck. As he is about to drop his foot a large lance come flying right at him. Kairi jumps back as the lance makes sticks into the roof. A figure jumps from the top roof to the museum roof. The figure is a young woman about 30 with brown hair reaching her shoulders and had violet eyes. She was wearing a long blue skirt and a white short sleeved white button up shirt.

"What are you doing her Hokuto?"

"I'm here to save you brother. Please stop this. You don't have to go on helping Shadow Geist. He will destroy you."

"Destroy me? He has given me incredible power. I don't need to be save Nanase knew this that is why she gave up on me."

Hokuto pulls out her lance holding it in a battle position. "I will save you even if I have to Fight you."

Kairi turns around throwing a punch as violet comes out of nowhere striking Hokuto back into the roof beam.

"Come Vega. To release Master Shadow Geist from his prison we need the last two pieces."

"And where is the next piece?" Vega asks following Kairi.

"With our new ally Doctrine Dark."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 2

Doctrine Dark wore a blue bomb squad suit with black vest. The bottom half of his face was covered with a black air mask. Dark was 5'8'' and had blue eyes filled with insanity with messy blonde hair. Doctrine Dark was part of the bomb squad in the army. He was sent on a mission a few years ago under Colonel Guile. He was ordered to disarm a bomb and something went wrong and the bomb went off. He was severely scarred from his jaw down. Because Guile was in charge he blamed him for the injury and wanted revenge.

Dark infiltrated American government facilities and setting up to destroy them with people inside. Dark knew Guile valued life and by taking it away he messed with Guile's mind. Dark was in the basement of a facility fixing up a bomb to accomplish another heartless slaughter. After destroying the one he was in now this would be his sixth. Being the respected military man he was he knew of many facilities that held codes, weapons, and money. These facilities were Dark's main target to get Guile's attention and they it was working. Setting up the signal for the detonator Dark hears a sound of a guard walking down the metal stairs. Hiding in the shadows two blades come out of the wrists of his suit. As the guard comes into sight Dark jumps out slitting the guards throat.

A flashlight shines on him. "Hey who are you?" Another guard asks. His flashlight then goes to a body on the floor. "What the.. Freeze." The guard says going for his gun. Dark leaps out at the guard cutting him down.

With all distractions out of the way Dark pulls out a piece of paper writing something in the blood of his dead prey. After he is done writing Dark finishes the detonator and leaves the building unseen. Far enough away Dark pulls out the switch and destroys the building and its in habitants. Watching the build burn Dark laughs a cruel laugh that would make even the bravest man nervous. After throwing a piece of paper down Dark turns around a sees two men behind him. Shocked and nervous he pulls his blades out.

Kairi holds up a hand. "That won't be necessary. We have a proposition for you."

Putting his blades back he asks, "And what would that be?"

Kairi gives Dark an evil smile and says, "A chance to gain great power."

A tall muscular military man about 6' 4" with tall straight blonde hair and brown eyes gets out of a jeep near Darks latest attack. Guile couldn't believe the carnage that was around him. Even though he had no proof Guile knew this was Darks work. It seemed to Guile that Darks attacks got worse each time. The government had a search team lead by Guile out for Dark but they failed a find him. Walking around the area a soldier with light brown hair blue eyes calls him over.

"Colonel Guile, over hear."

Guile walks to him. "What Is it?"

"We found this." the soldier says holding out a piece of paper.

Guile takes the paper and sees a message written in blood. This is your doing Guile!

Guile crumbles up the paper furiously. "Dark!" He says coldly.

"Dark sure knows how to hold a grudge huh sir?"

"Yea, But I swear I'll stop him. He Treats this like a game until I catch up with him and we go at it."

"When do you think that will happen?" The soldier asked nervously.

"I don't know but I hope it soon. Dark getting on my nerves."

Guile gets in the Jeep drives away from the bomb site to clear his mind. Dark had killed so many in his self pity and blamed Guile for the deaths. Guile knew that the blood was on Dark's hands but he couldn't help feeling responsible for those deaths. Dark went after the facilities to get at Guile and it was working. Guile knew he had to find Dark and stop him no matter what it would cost.

Guile stops at a bar in the city for a drink. He tried to quit this habit for his family and drank whenever he was stressed. With Dark messing with Guile's mind he was really stressed. Guile's main fear was that once Dark had his fill of blowing up buildings he would go after Guile's family. Guile often thought of getting time off to protect his family but he knew that it would be awhile before Dark went after his family so he stayed on the investigation.

After having enough to drink Guile felt it was time to head to the base. Walking out the door he sees three guys harassing this young girl. She was about 20 with red hair and blue eyes. She was 5'0" wearing a blue dress with a red staff attached to her back. The three guys circle they appeared to drunk but they looked like fierce group. Guile knew that he would see some action tonight to save this girl. As the man in front charged the girl Guile stepped forward only to be stopped by what he saw. The girl pulled out her staff and uses it for an uppercut sending the guy flying. His two buddies charged in angrily only to see her staff spinning in midair knocking them out. The first one picks up a metal bar and sneaks up behind the girl. Raising the bar above his head he is sent flying from a kick from Guile. The Girl turns around in shock that she let someone sneak up on her.

Guile walks up to her and asks, "Are you ok?"

"Yea." She answers.

"I'm Guile. Whats your name?" Guile asks putting out his hand.

Taking it she says "I'm Nanase."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 3

A street fighting tournament was held in a underground ring in New York. The winning prize was 10 thousand for the men's competition and 5 thousand for the woman's competition. All the greatest street fighters in the world were at the competition. Two of which was Ken Masters and Sakura. Ken was 32 with light blonde reaching the shoulders and brown eyes. Ken wore a red vest and red sweat pants over his body. Sakura who was trained by Ken was 17 who had short brown hair covering a white bandana and bright green eyes. Sakura wore a white shirt with a blue bow, a short blue skirt, and pair of red tennis shoes.

The two were making their way to the finals taking out opponent after opponent. Most of the opponents seemed to be weaker than what Ken expected. Ken hoped that only two things would happen from this tournament. 1. Their would a worthy opponent in the final round and 2 that his student Sakura was doing well throughout the tournament.

Sakura wasn't having as easy of a time as Ken was. Although Ken trained her well she wasn't as good as Ken was. Sakura did her best with each opponent but wasn't sure how much more she could endure. To her amassment she reached the finals with only one opponent in her way, Pullum Puruna. Pullum Puruna was an Indian princess from India about 22 and had long black hair tied back reaching the end of her spine with Violet eyes. She wore long green pants with a white blouse and a blue jacket. Pullum Puruna was an incredible fighter known throughout the world due to her incredible fighting skills.

The announcer makes the the call for the two fighters into the ring. Looks towards Ken hoping that he will see this fight. Ken Looks towards her and nods smiling. Seeing this gave Sakura a boost of confidence. Sakura steps into the ring waiting for her opponent. Pullum soon steps into the ring with an excited look in her eyes.

Both of them put themselves into a fighting and wait for the fight to begin. Sakura looked straight at her opponent as Pullum looked straight back. Sakura knew that this was going to be one of the greatest fights of her life. The Bell rang and the two fighters charged each other with amazing speed matching fists in the center. Breaking off Pullum takes the offense throwing kicks with great speed. While blocking Sakura noticed Pullum's greatest strength was her incredible balance. Pullum catches Sakura with a low kick. Falling down Sakura uses her right hand and flips herself back up ready to fight. Tired of blocking Sakura jumps high in the air throwing a kick. Pullum steps right as Sakura lands. Sakura thrusts her left elbow and is blocked. Pullum kicks Sakura to the side and moves in for a punch. Sakura dodges not sure how to defeat her. The continue fighting giving the crowd the show they wanted. As Sakura move in for another attack Pullum stands on one leg and starts to spin. As soon as Sakura was close enough Pullum throws her other leg out and kicks Sakura hard making her spin into the center of the ring. Seeing her chance for victory Pullum begins to charge up. As gold energy surround her Sakura sets herself up for the attack. Sakura charges herself up being surrounded in a purple Arau. Pullum jumps toward Sakura for a kick her surrounded in gold energy leaving a trail of it behind her. As Pullum was about to make contact Sakura shouts Shoru-ken. Sakura's fist is engulfed in purple energy. As Pullum and Sakura made contact the ring was with the two opposing energies. The crowd looks carefully to see Sakura appear above the flash of light. Sakura lands in the center of the ring as Pullum is found toward left corner of the ring dazed. As Sakura breaths heavily the announcer calls Sakura the winner. The whole crowd cheers at the battle. Sakura walks over to Pullum giving a hand and helps Pullum up.

As two look at each other Pullum smiles and says "Congratulations. that was a good match."

Sakura smiled back and replied with a thank you. A large wrestler about 7 ft with short black hair, a large bushy black mustache and blue eyes came into the ring and helped Pullum out. His name was Duram Mister, was Duram quit wrestling and became the body guard of Pullum. He was in the tournament and would have faced Ken in the finals but was beaten by another fighter, who will be fighting Ken next. Sakura makes her way to a proud Ken. jumping into his arms. Ken felt proud of his student. Ken taught Sakura since she was 15 whe she ran away. The two years she spent with Ken were rough but today all the training paid off. Sakura owed this victory this day to her mentor Ken. Ken looked at her proudly congradulating her for winning her match. Ken thought of Sakura as a sister was as proud as an older brother. The announcer came on interrupting their celebration. "Will the two finalist Ken and Ryu please enter the ring. Repeat will Ken and Ryu enter the ring." Ken congradulated Sakura again and headed toward the ring. Stepping into the ring Sakura noticed that Ken seemed to be interested in this fight than any other she had seen Ken in. His opponent Ryu who had brown spiked hair with red band tied around his head and brown eyes stepped into ring. His attire was similar to that of Ken's except Ryu's was white. The two looked at each other fiercely yet friendly at the same time. Sakura wondered if the two had a history if so what was it. Ryu looked straight at Ken with a smile and said, "Hey Ken. How is my old friend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 4

Sakura was shocked to here what Ryu had called Ken. Ken had mentioned of an opponent he faced off against named Ryu 10 years ago. Although he lost the match with Ryu, Ken said it was the greatest fight he had been in. She also heard of a fighter who beat Sagat in Thailand with the same name. She wondered if they were one and the same, and if so this fight will be a once in a life time event. She understood why Ken was excited about this fight. It was like a reunion of the two and this fight should be better than last time.

Ryu set himself into a fighting stance as did Ken waiting for the bell. The two looked at eachother with determination not sure how this fight would go. Its been ten years since Ken had seen Ryu. He told Sakura about his fight with Ryu but what Ken had not told her was that they had trained together and that they had been best of friends. Ken went back to the states at his fathers request. His father decide it was time to come home so he could see how his son grew. Before Ken left he and Ryu had a match to see who the better fighter was. The match was one he would never forget, because it was the only fight where Ken met an equal. Though he lost he was still content with the fight. Now ten years Ken would see how far he and Ryu would have gotten.

The bell rang and the two fighters charged each other meeting in the middle. As the fight begins the crowd sees that neither fight has been able to touch the other. The fight is full of blocks, dodges and failed counters. Ken and Ryu act as if they can read each others mind. This contiues awhile as the crowd is in gulfed in the fight cheering both loudly. As both Ken and Ryu get knocked back to opposite sides of the ring they realize that their is only one way to end this fight. Both fighters set into a new fighting stance and charge up. Sakura steps back knowing what is to come. The crowd becomes silent with astonishment. Ryu's hands become filled with blue energy as Ken's become filled with green. The fighters take great strength to control the energy they are gathering. As a ball on energy fills each fighters hands Ken and Ryu shout in unison "HADO-KEN." The pitch the energy at each other filling the ring as it clashes in the middle. The crowd covers it eyes due to the intensity of the energy exploding wondering what is happening in the ring. As the light of the energy dies down the crowd sees both fighters unmoved through the whole time. Suddenly Ken collapses of exaustion on the ring floor. With Ken down Ryu is pronouced the winner of the tournament. Despite how tired Ryu is he stands tall as the crowd cheers loudly for his victory.

Later outside the arena Ken and Sakura were waiting by Ken's car for Ryu to come out. Ken had filled the details to Sakura about his history with Ryu. Sakura was excited to meet the legendary Ryu. She couldn't beleive that her trainer learned from the same school that Ryu was from. Although it did explain how Ken was unbeatable throughout the two years she trained with him. She hoped she would get a chance to fight with him though he knew she would lose it would still be worth it. Ryu came out of the arena carrying a duffel bag.

"Hey Ryu!" Ken called out.

Ryu smiled and walked over to Ken. "Been along time eh?"

"You can say that again where you been?" Ken asked.

"Around looking for a fighter as good you."

"You found one?" Ken asked amusingly.

"You serious? You've been the only one to give me a real challenge." Ryu looks toward Sakura. "And who is this?"

"This Sakura. My student."

"Nice to meet you." Ryu says shaking Sakuras hand.

"So Ryu got a place to stay?"

"No I planned on heading out after the tournament."

"Well why don't you stay with us tonight. Were staying at a Best Western. I'm sure we can get a third room."

"You sure?"

"Of course were sure." Sakura blurts out. Both Ken and Ryu look at her in surprise. Sakura blushes and sinks down.

Ryu smiles and says "Sure we can catch up on past ten years."

As Ryu is about to get in the car he hears some one say "Excuse me Ryu?."

He turns to see Hokuto hurt with redness in her eyes. "May I help you?" Ryu asks seeing that she has been crying.

"Yes. I need you to help me save my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

5

The four of them were back at the hotel drinking coffee and tea listening to thier guest. The three learned that she her name was Hokuto and she had been trying to save her brother: Kairi from a creature called Shadow Geist. She and her sister Nanase traveled the world chaseing Kairi. After many failed attempts Nanase quit and Hokuto was on her own. Hokuto met her brother three days ago trying to save him and as always she failed again. She came to the tournament in hopes of finding someone you could defeat her brother.

"So how did your brother meet this Shadow Geist?" Ken asked.

Hokuto looked at and Said, "It started when my brother was in a tournament. Kairi always want to fight to prove he was the strongest, that he was the best. My sister and I tried to convice him that their was more to martial arts but he refused to listen." Her eyes began to tear up again. "Even though he was a greatest fighter in our town it didn't seem to make a difference he just wanted more power. Suddenly one night he met a figure trapped in the shadows. It promised him great power if he would release him from the prison he was in and as a gift he gave him a small portion of what he would gain if he succeeded. My sister Nanase and I went after him and tried to stop him but his lust for power was to great. He eventually teamed up with another fighter Vega from Spain and after that Nanase gave up all hope. I've done everything I could to save him but now I can't do it on my own." She looked towards Ryu tears streaming down her face. "Please help me I have no one else to turn to."

Ryu looks at her with sympathy,"I'll do everything to help your brother."

Hokuto looked at Ryu thankfully.

"Hey I'm in. I can't let Ryu do this alone." Ken Said patting Ryu on the back.

"Me too." Sakura said excitedly.

Hokuto was shocked at seeing all the people that would help her. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Ken spent all night on the phone checking in airports to find informationm on where the two went. Hokuto went out on the balcany waiting for Ken to finish. Her thoughts went to her sister Nanase. She wondered where she was and how she was doing. She remembered when Nanase decided that it was hopeless to keep trying. It was at Vulcano Roosos's house when Kairi teamed up with Vega. The two almost had their brother, when Vega came out surprising them both and stopped them from saving Kairi. After that Nanase was tired of chasing a hopeless cause. Hokuto begged her not to go but just as she failed with her brother she failed with her sister.

She could still remeber every word of that conersation. "Nanase! Don't go we can still save him if we stick together."

"Weve been trying for so long and now that he has a partner its hopeless."

"No it isn't we can still do this."

"No I'm done. Its just been one faliure after another. You can keep going but you go alone. I'm finished."

After that day Hokuto never saw Nanase again.

Ryu had been in many fights and the two greatest fights he had been in was the one With Ken and The one with Sagat, but hearing the way Hokuto talked about her brother he had a feeling that this fight may be his greatest fight yet. Worried about Hokuto Ryu stepped out on to the balcany looking at Hokuto as she looked out towards New York Harbor. The moon light shining on her made her look like an angel. Ryu looking at her felt strange, almost sick but he wasn't. He couldn't explain what it was he felt so he just ignored it knowing he had to stay focused on saving her brother.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryu asked.

"Just thinking about my sister and where she is right now."

"You care alot about your family don't you?"

"My Family is everything to me. What about you? Whats your family like?"

"Basically Ken is my family. My family left me at a dojo when I was born. I grew up thier learning the serects of Hado. Ken then came by to train and we became best friends even brothers." Ryu said looking out towards the harbor.

Hokuto looked at Ryu wondering if he ever thought of his real family. He did seem distracted talking about it so she figured it didn't bother him. But still she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. It upset her when she heard of those who didn't have a family. She grew up with a strong happy family with her sister, brother, and parents. But now with all the incidences her brother turing to evil and her sister giving up all hope she almost felt as if she didn't have a family.

"Hey you two." Ken stepped out breaking Hokuto's thoughts. "I found out where they went. I took me awhile but they went to Nevada. I booked us four tickets to head down in an hour so hopefully he'll be there."

Hokuto's eye's lit up at the news. Although she didn't have her family with her she had her new friends, she knew now more than ever that they would succeed in their goal. "Thank you." she said just before gathering her things.

Ken watched Hokuto enter the hotel room. He turned to Ryu."Shes quite a beauty eh?"

"What?" Ryu asked somewhat confused.

"You know. Hokuto. I think she likes you." He said nudging him. "So how do feel about her."

"What are you talking about. I'm just helping her."

"I know. But I see the way you look at her. So you gonna tell her or just let her get away."

Ryu gave Ken a cross eyed look and walked in the Hotel. Ken stood outside and sighed. "I hope Ryu doesn't let this one get away."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

6

Dark was with Vega and Kairi in a warehouse listening to the proposition they were offering. Dark was very skeptic about hearing of a powerful warlord able to grant him awsome power. However the fact that they knew his name and his goals did dampen his doubts. The thought of becoming powerful enough to kill Guile did intregue him greatly. The catch was to give Kairi an artifact he found in Brazil. The artifact was a triangular plate with a skull on it. The design caught Darks interest and so he bought it and kept it with other art works of his. Though Dark never thought that it would be a key to unleashing some warlord.

"Well Mr.Dark, do you except?"

"I need more proof before I agree to a stange story and two strangers." Dark said fiercely.

"If it's more proof you need,"Kairi said looking towards Vega as his eyes darken, "Than it's proof you shall have. Shadow Geist I need you to come!"

Suddenly a dark window in the shadows appeared. "Do you have the fourth piece Kairi?" A loud sinister voice boomed.

"Not yet master Shadow Geist. Dark needed proof of your existance before he would coroperate." Kairi said bowing on one knee. Dark looks towards Vega to see he also is kneeling.

"Dark!" Shadow Geist yelled making Dark jump in fear. "Do you have the proof you need."

"Y-yes sir." Dark said nervously getting down on one knee.

"Good, then do you swear to serve me and free me from my prison in exchange for power and the world."

"I do."

"Here is a gift for your loyalty."

A black thunder bolt lashes out of the portal and strikes Dark in the chest. Dark screams in pain as the bolt surges through him flashing his skeleton and skin. Dark falls to the ground still screaming as the lighting dies down claming inside him. As the lighting dies down so does the screeming which turns into laughter as Dark stands up unable to believe what just happened. Dark felt stronger and faster than ever before. The power inside him was so intenes and so stimulating almost like being reborn.

"That is a small portion of what I can give you. Free me and you will recieve the rest of your reward."

"Yes master shadow Geist you have my word."

The portal closed and the three left to get Dark's peice.

Guile was at a coffee shop listening to Nanase's story of why she was in Pheonix. Nanase was looking for her brother Kairi with her sister Hokuto. After a fail attempt at Vulcano Rosso's Nanase gave up and decided it was hopeless. She later realized her mistake and decided to persue her brother. In New York she over heard Vega and Kairi say they were looking for someone named Doctrine Dark in Arizona. She felt it would it would be to pursue them best on her own. After hearing Nanase's story Guile couldn't believe that there was a new threat deadlier than Bison, the Shadowlaw warlord.Guile new that with Dark joining Vega and Kairi Nanase would face unbelievible danger.

Guile couldn't help thinking that this young girl need his help and protection. Nanase was young enough to be his daughter and since Guile had been away from his son and wife in a while it was hard not to let his father like sense. Guile knew there was a way to help her after all he was part of the air force and had goverment connections. Guile thought that if the three were traveling the world looking for keys it wouldn't be too hard to track Kairi and his partners down.

Nanase put her cup down. "Thank you for the coffee but I have to go now."

"Wait perhaps we can help eachother." Guile said quickly.

Nanase turned around iving Guile a skeptic look,"How?"

"Well I have connections that could help you find your brother and since I'm looking for Dark were basically both on the same mission."

"Okay. After all I feel I will need help If my brother has acpuired another partner."

"Great I'll make a few calls to see if they've left the city yet."

Just as Guile is about to grab his cell phone it starts to ring. "Hello?" Guile asks.

"Is this Guile?" a sinister asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm suprised you've forgotten my voice. After all I would have expected it to haunt your dreams."

"Dark," Guile shouted fiercely, "What do want."

"I want your head mounted on wall. I have a place for you. Why don't you come on over and see it."

"Tell me where and I will."

Dark gives Guile the address and hangs up.

Guile looks at Nanase,"I think Dark made some new friends for him to be challenging like this."

"I think so, but now we have a chance to stop them."

"Perhaps but it could be a trap." Guile say grimly.

"Don't worry I have your back." Nanase said bravely.

Guile smiled and nodded. The two of them get in Guiles car and drives to stop Shadow Geist from being released.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 7

Dark was thrown into a wall by Kairi. Stading up Kairi grabs Darks throat holding him on the wall. "Are you trying to ruin are plans? What are you doing calling that soldier?" Kairi asks tightening his grip. Master Shadow Geist has given you great power and this is how you thank him, by risking his escape?

"I was thinking of eliminating an inconvenence. Guile has been keeping track of me for the past three years. You think if I get on a plan he won't know about it. I say we kill him now so that he dosen't ruin our plans." Dark replies cautiously.

Vega walks up and place his blades on Dark's throat, "Or we could just kill you and leave your body for them."

"No. Dark is right. It would best not to have the air force follow us." Kairi said releasing Darks throat. "We'll what here for him to show up the finish him permantly."

Guile and Nanase drive up to the ware house ready to stop Kairi and his gang. Guile dicussed the plan to Nanase. He knew they would be out numbered but if all went according to plan they would be able to bring down everyone ine the warehouse. Guile catiousely walks into the the warehouse. The wase house was more of a storage house than anything. Boxes, file cabinents, signs, the place hald everything imaginable. Guile made his way through the maze like building keeping a sharpe eye out for anyone.Reaching the center Guile saw Dark waiting confidently for him."Welcome Guile. Your just in time to die."

"Is that why you called me here. Just to show off?" Guile says fiercely.

"Come on Guile, we've both waited for this fight so let the slaughter begin." Dark pulls two blades from his wrists as he strikes at Guile. Gulie could tell Dark was faster since they last met and had to be careful not to killed. Dark swings at Guile's face only to be grabbed by his opponent and thrown into a crate. Dark furious gets up and contiues his attack on Guile. Dark jump kicks Guile knocking against a wall of boxes. Dark moves forward thrusting his dagger aimed towards Guile throat. Guile moves left swiftly as the blade stabbs in the wall. Guile elbows Dark's face knocking him back and takes the advantage attacking Dark to end the fight. After knocking Dark down with a hard high kick Dark stands with a phsycotic look in his eyes then shouts,"Vega."

Vega flips over a wall of crates behind Guile a slashes him in the back. Guile cringes in pain then swings his elbow at Vega. Vega ducks striking Guiles stomach making him fall to a knee. Laughing Dark walks over to Guile with the remaing blade in hand. "I had some friends here just in case I couldn't beat you." Raising the blade to finish Guile off Dark looks up at the sound of the roof window shattering. Nanase lands on top of a wall of crates then leaps off kick Dark in the chest. Nanse pulls out here pole and prepares to face off against Vega.

Vega steps forward flashing his blades coldly. "Wait Vega. I'll deal with my annoying sister. Finish with Guile." Kairi says walking out of the shadows. Vega nods and makes his way back to Guile. Kairi looks at his sister coldly. "So you came back. Big mistake. Tell though is Hokuto here?"

"No I decided it would be best to pursue you alone. I met Guile and we had a common interest, stopping Shadow Geist." Nanase replies holding a defensive stance.

"Well you were wrong if you and Hokuto couldn't stop me together than what make you think you could stop me alone?"

"I won't be held back by my sister." With that said Nanse lashes out making the first move. Kairi blocks then stikes at Nanase's pole breaking it in two. Will Nanase was still in shock that her pole was busted Kairi knees her in the stomach. Kairi throws a kick towards Nanases face but his opponent backs away barely missing the kick. Nanase then quickly moves forward striking Kaire in the shoulders with the dull edges of her pole. Throwing her pole down the moves in for the attack throwing a forward punch then a kick in the face.

Kairi stands angery with his sister. "Play time is over." Kairi says repositioning himself.

Guile had his hands full trying to dodge Dark and Vega and not bleed to death.Vega moves in on Guile thrusting his blade forward. Guile blocks and counters with a hard punch denting Vega's mask. Guile does a flip and shouts "Flash Kick!" A blast flys out of the flip knocking Vega a yard down a clear path in the warehouse. Dark shouts slashing his blade trying to make a kill. Guile grabs his opponent and throws him into a wall of crates buring him. Dark surfaces as he fill his own blood slide down his face.

Knowing that it will scar Dark's mind is flooded with memories the bomb accident that scared his body. Rage consumed Dark as he pull out a trigger. "Guile! You have scared my body for the last time!" Kairi looks at Dark after defeating Nanse wondering what Dark planned to do. Dark pressed the trigger and explosions started to fill the building. Cursing Kairi starts to look for a way out as Vega returns in a state of confusion. Not finding one within reach he powers up and blasts a hole in the wall. The two escape followed by Dark who plants an explosive at the edge in case Guile tries to escape.

Guile picks up Nanase and makes his way though the building avoiding debree and explosions to save both their lives. Reaching the hole Guiles eyes widen as he notices an explosive ready to go off. Moving back just in time Guile feels a light impact from the bomb. Looking at the hole Guile dreads seeing the blast had covered it.Guile realizes that there is no time to dig so he move to find some kind of sturdy shelter. The building begins to collapse burying Guile and Nanase. Kairi, Vega, and Dark look at the remains of the building. Dark and Vega walk away leaving Kairi behind feeling remorse over his sister. Shaking it away Kairi knows he is on a mission and if Nanase had stayed out of the way would have been alive. Kairi goes back to Dark and Vega forgetting about his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 8

At ruins of the warehouse where Dark and Guile fought rubble starts to move then a hand pushes through the dirt and followed by an arm then Guiles whole body. In his arm was Nanase's unconsious body. Getting into a clear area Guile cheked to see is Nanase was breathing. As soon as he confirmed that she was alive Guile carried Nanase to his jeep and made his way to the hospital prying she would make it.

A plane landed at Sparks Nevada. Ryu and company got off the plane and waited for their luggage. The airport was crowded with many visitors coming and going. Ken and Sakura stood by waiting to get the luggage, while Hokuto stood at in front of the window watching the morning sun rise. "It's beautiful isn't it." She heard a voice from behind. Turning aroung Hokuto found Ryu standing there looking at the sunset with such peace in his eyes.

She couldn't tell why but the look in his eyes gave her peace she hadn't felt in a long time. That peace used to be in her eyes until Kairi met Shadow Geist. Now it was hard for her to be at peace, and it only became harder when Nanase gave up fighting. Though there was peace in his eyes Hokuto noticed that something seemed to trouble him. She figured it was the task she asked him.

Taking her eyes off Ryu's she spotted a picture of Nanase on an airport tv. Hokuto got a look of shock as she ran up to the tv listening to the news. "Nanase was brought in by Colonel of the US airforce. The two were ambushed in a ware house by terrorist Doctrine Dark. Dark has been after Guile since the inncedent that left his body scarred. Guile and Nanase are at the Northern Nevada Medical Center where they are receiving treatment. It is reported that Guile received three broken ribs as Nanase is in critical condition with four broken ribs and a punktured lung, doctors state that damage would have been worse if Guile hadn't taken shelter in a truck at the ware house. Despite his ribs Guile plans to get on his search for Dark as soon as the Nanase is confirmed to be in the clear."

Hokuto turns to Ryu crying in his chest. It shocked her that her sister was in Sparks but the fact that she was in the hospital upset her. Hokuto knew she was being childish but she had been through so much and all she endured was tearing her apart. Ryu held her warmly comforting her wishing he could ease her pain. He knew the only way to help her would be to save her brother. Ryu hated seeing her suffer and swore to himself he would succeed for her. Finally done crying she looked at Ryu blushing slightly,"I'm sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Its alright." Ryu said wondering what else he could say. The moment had been so sudden and yet he didn't know what to say to comfort her all he could do is be there when she needed someone to listen to her.

"Well don't you look like a cute couple." Ken said walking up with an amused smile seeing Ryu and Hokuto in each others arms.

"Hokuto found her sister Nanase." Ryu said breaking his embrace with Hokuto.

Ken's facial expression changed to shock. "Where?"

"At the Northern Nevada Medical Center?" Ryu told Ken and Sakura about the news report.

"We better get there to see her." Sakura said looking at the news screen.

"Right." Ken said grabbing his bags, "Lets hurry and get a cab."

Everyone else grab theres except Sakura whos eyes were on the screen."Sakura!" Ken called out breaking her trance. Sakura picked up her things and followed the gang.

At the hospital Hokuto went up to the front desk asking about her sister. After answering a series of questions Hokuto was finally led to Nanase's room. The nurse said Nanase would recover just fine but she must stay in bed and get some rest for about a week. Nanase laid there unconcious for anestetic. Her face was bruised from the fight. Hokuto wished that she could speak to her sister to know what she was doing here. But Hokuto also knew Nanase needed sleep. It has been so long since they last met Hokuto wasn't sure what to think of her sister. She had so many questions why she was here, how did she get her, did she fight there brother. Her mind was whirling, and she knew only one person who might be able to answer her questions Colonel Guile. Hokuto walked out of the room to find answers to her questions.

Ken was with Ryu and Sakura in the lobby waiting for Hokuto to get back. Ryu's heart really went out to Hokuto. Hokuto always seemed upset and she had a right to be. Her family and life was falling apart. Ryu was thankful that Nanase was going to make a full recovery. Now Ryu had to save Kairi Hokutos brother. He felt an obligation to her but had no idea why. When he held her at the airport he felt as if he was holding someone special. He decide to ask Ken what it was he was feeling. Though Ryu was wiser Ken knew more about women and emotions. Ryu walked over to Ken, "Hey Ken can we talk."

"Sure what about?"

"About Hokuto."

Abroad smile apeared on Kens face,"What about her?"

Ryu told Ken everything that he has been feeling and asked what he thought about it. "Sounds like your in love with her."

"Love?" Ryu asked shocked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I thought you would never fall in love."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"I can't tell you that. Only your heart can."

Ryu wasn't sure what his heart was telling him. He had never been in love before so he was lost in emotions. Ryu turned at the sound of a bass toned voice to find a large blonde haired muscular man. "I want to check out. The doctors wrapped me up now get me outta here."

"Yes Colonel Guile. The papers are coming up now." The nurse said.

"Good." Guile walked to lobby waiting to signout.

"Guile?" Ryu asked walking up.

"Yea what?"

"A friend of mine has a few questions for you after she sees her sister Nanase."

Gulie fell silent and waited for Hokuto to return. As soon as Hokuto arrived she and Gulie had along chat. The two filled each other in on the recent events about the battles they've faced and who their after. Hokuto smiled when she heard that Nanase came back to stop her brother and was proud of her for her courge. After their talk the two realized they had a common goal. Stop Shadow Geist. Hokuto would leave her siter behind with a message to wait for her. Guile decided to help Ryu and the gang by coming along and lending his resources. "Thats great. We could use someone with military resources. It may helps find Kairi faster." Ken said.

"That won't be necessary." Sakura spoke out. "I heard at the airport a plane was stolen by three men fitting the descriptions of those were after. The plane is being tracked to India."

"Fine I'll get us a plane. Guile you get with your Government to see where our friends land." Everyone did what they needed to at the hospital then again headed to the airport to finish their mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

9

Dark landed the plane near a river in India. Getting out carfully Kairi looked around seeing the jungle Kairi felt a sence of peace yet annoiance because of how it reminds him of home. Kairi resnted his weak former life no matter how good it was he was weak and strived for strength. Now with Shadow Geist's power he can become the stronger than ever. Kairi opens a portal and kneels with his two companions,"Matser Shadow Geist were in India now where is the final piece?"

"The final the key is with a monk named Dhalsim. I can not pinpoint his exact location you'll need to find him by someother method." Shadow Geist said annoyed.

"What kind of method Master?" Kairi asked unsure of what he meant.

"I would prefer Dark's method." Shadow Geist answered giving Dark a large evil grin.

Near India Guile was on the phone finding the coordinates from the stolen plane. The plane lost its signal near Ganges river. Because their was no landing point Guile figured the best idea would be for the five of them to sky dive. Besides Guile no one had ever gone sky diving and were a little nervous about it. Guile went through the procedure of how to sky dive without being killed. Guile instructed that he would go last incase anyone doesn't go. One by one each person goes out of the plane air rushing through them. About half way down the five pulls their rip cords being pulled in the rush of air as the paracuit comes out. Guiding themselves to the edge of the river not to be caught on tree the five warrriors made to the ground and river with a light thud or splash.

Seeing how everyone had a safe landing Guile led the group through the jungle looking for any signs of villiages or people. The walk was long a the jungle was a very humid. Guile being in Veitnam new how to make his way through the jungle. Looking up Guile found smoke rising to the sky. Guile tells the group that their headed towards the smoke in hopes of finding a village.

After a long walk due to the fact that the smoke was farther than it seemed the five emerged into a small destoryed village. Small huts were on fire, many of the people were wounded from a fierce battle,and craters were in the ground from explsives. Everyone's thoughts were whirled around the carnage. Guile could tell from the craters Dark had a hand in this. Hokuto had tears of anger coming down her face of the destruction her brother was part of. Though they had different thoughts their feelings were saddness for these people.

"What are you doing here?" an old man asked with fear in his voice.

Ryu looked at the old man and cautiosly told him what brought them to his villiage. After describing the men they were after the old men turned pale and looking a little dizzy. Ryu carefully took the man to a seat to keep him from falling. After calming the old man down he started to speak of what happened to their village.

"The men you have described were the ones who terrorized are villiage. They came in looking for a monk named Dhalsim. Are warriors attacked the invaders to protect Dhalism but failed greatly. The the black masked one held many explosive damageing are village an injuring many. The other two fought are warriors killing many who got in their way. Though they were men they fought like demons are village was left with in destruction. They finally left after I told them where to find Dhalsim."

"Great we missed them again."

"Not yet I gave them the long route. Their is a short cut that you could take to stop these monsters once and for all."

The old man gave told them to take some of their boats and go down the river. Once reaching the split take the right side. The short cut should give them a three day lead. Ken and Ryu suggested that they stayed overnight to help the villagers. Everyone agreed as Ken made a call to his fathers company to send support in the morning. Hokuto and Sakura attended to the wounded as Ken, Guile, and Ryu helped to gather vital supplies. After a hard day of work the group rested up for their trip for tomarrow.

Early morning a helicoptor with help and supplies awakens the village. Ken tell everyone what he did and that these people will help rebuild thier village. Loading supplies Guile and his group leave the village happy to help after what had happened to them. Reaching the river they find three boats and start down the river. After half a day a thin Indian monk with tatoos over his face stands by the river, as if waiting for them. Pulling up the Monk says in bass toned voice, "Welcome I am Dhalsim and I have been waiting for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 10

Dhalsim led the group back to his village to expain how he knew they were coming. Reaching the village the 5 got stares from the whole village for being strangers. A young girl about thirteen with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red robewalk up to Dhalsim and offered him a loaf of bread. Dhalsim took the bread then walk up to the top of a large temple and sat down. "I suppose you want answers?" he asked.

"Yeah answers would be nice." Ken said.

Dhalsim smiled, "Have a seat. and I will tell you." Dhalsim passed the bread to every one and began. "You are here to stop Shadow Geist from being released."

"How did you know?" Hokuto asked.

"Since I was ten I was shown an artifact and that was when I learned of Shadow Geist and his evil. I was told that it was my job to protect the artifact so that he may never be released. I was put through much training to master our stlye of fighting, meditaion of Hado in healing, and to forsee events. Your coming was told for sometime as was the coming of your enemies."

"When will they be here?" Ryu asked determindly.

"That I don't know."

"Why not? you knew when and where we would be coming!" Ken said angerily.

"Shadow Geist and I are in a battle in mind. I can not see his minions clearly and all he knows is that I have the artifact."

"Can we see it?" Ryu asked

Dhalsim nodded and led inside the temple. Waring the five to follow his exact steps so they don't set off any traps. After making their way through the temple they saw a torch lit room. In the center was a stone pole with the artifact. The artifact was a flat gold square with the imprint of a skull, and a small pole attached to it. "This is the final key to unlocking that monster. The first four peices from what I've been told are triangular with a corner cut in out making a fourth of a circle. by putting the triangles together you get a square with a hole in the center. By placing this piece in the center the key will be complete and Shadow Geist will be freed able to cause terror on the world once again. I need you to help me protect this key from falling into the hands of his followers."

"Well thats why were here. We'll do what we can when they arrive." Guile said boldly the rest nodding in agreement.

Dhalsim smiled,"You are all very brave for taking this task. I thank you."

Later that night a small feist in the fives honor as Dhalsims special guests. The fiest consisted of bread, fruits and vegtables. There was dancing from some of the women villiagers and a story from Dhalsim about a historic warrior. While telling the story Dhalsim used magic to bring it to life. After the feist Dhalsim showed his guests to a hut that they would be staying in.

Before resting Ken and Sakura trained a bit for the upcoming fight. Ken was proud of how far Sakura has gotten in the past two years. Ken remembers the day she started tagging along with him. He was in her town for a tournament which he won easily and moved on. Outside the town Ken saw three men harrasing a young woman about the age of fifteen. Ken moved in quickly knocking the three out and asked if she was alright. The young woman didn't seem interested in what happened but in who saved her. She answered that she was here because of him. She stated she ran from home to ask to be taught martial arts. Ken was weary at first but had been lonesome on his travels. Plus she did seem serious about her offer so he accepted. Now two years later Sakura was becoming a powerful warrior, perhaps better than himself someday.

However Ken wonder if Sakura ever wanted to go home. He brought up the subject before and she always dismissed it as if she was afraid of it. Sakura had left a note stating what she was going to do so Ken figured that she was afraid to face her parents after all this time. Now Ken felt it was time for her to see her family and this time he would push the subject. "Sakura I've been thinking about something lately."

"Whats that?" She asked curiously.

"Do you ever think of home?"

"We don't need to discuss this." Sakura replied smuggly.

"Yes we do. Your family needs to see that your alright. We can continue are travels together but after you see your family. I know your afraidto face them but I know your family loves you and miss you."

Sakura sighed. She knew Ken was right she did miss her parents and she knew they missed her, but she was afraid they would not accept her. She had changed over the past two years, she was no longer the coky careless kid she used to be. The question that ran threw her mind was would her parents know and accept that she had changed. Taking a deep breath she realized that she would never know unless she saw them. "Your right." Sakura finally said. "After we stop Shadow Geist well go see my parents."

Ken smiled, "You made a smart decision."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of these characters Capcom Entertainment is. I Dedicate this chapter to The-Dark-Angel for her advice on romance writing.

11

Later that night Hokuto wakes up from a nightmare. She dreamt that a black shadow of the creature Shadow Geist appeared and killed those around her. As it walked up to her Ryu and Kairi jumped in trying to save her but failed. Shadow Geist holds Kairi up as Hokuto watches unable to move. With a motion Kairi's neck is snapped and Hokuto begins to scream before she awakes.

She walks outside to the river were she spots Ryu training. Ryu trained in the shallow part of the river making the water dance in the air with each movement. Both Ryu and the water around him glowed in the moon light making a magical scene. Hokuto couldn't help thinking about her dream. Ryuand his friends had been so kind that she didn't want anything to happen to them. Hokuto knew that the only way to save her new friends was to stop her brother when he arrived. Stepping into the moon light she called Ryu holding a serious look. Ryu surprised by her presence stops to face her. "Why don't face me." She calls.

Surprised Ryu asked, "why?"

"My brother will be here soon and I should be ready when he arrives."Hokuto replies.

Ryu smiles nervously. He didn't want to fight the woman he had strong feelings for, but Ryu didn't know much about her. This fight could give him the chance he need to get to know her. Nodding Ryy says,"Very well but I won't hold back."

"I didn't ask you to."

Hokuto steps into the river setting herself up for the fight. Both eyes were locked on eachother seriously.Hokuto makes the first move throwing a high kick. Ryu ducks and sweeps Hokutos' leg. Hokuto throws her arm down and flips regaining her balance and charges Ryu. The two fought greatly under the moon both surprising eacother. Ryu was amazed at her skill and realized why her brother was so strong. Ryu could feel Hokutos desperation within each blow. Her need to save her brother was so strong, that Ryu knew the only way to make Hokuto truly happy was to save her brother.

The battle stopped with Ryu and Hokuto breathing hard staring at eachother. Both knew that they tried they're best without hurting eachother. They didn't know if they were ready for the challenge ahead but they did feel something.

Ryu stepped forward looking at Hokuto as she looked back. Her Violet eyes glowed in the moon light. Ryu leaned forward and kissed Hokuto. Shocked Hokuto almost pulled back but the kiss was so passionate and innocent she moved closer to him. Hokuto felt so calm her problems seemed to melt away in that instant. As Ryu's arms embraced her Hokuto felt safe in his arms.

Breaking the kiss Ryu said," I didn't know how to tell you."

Unable to answer Hokuto took Ryu's approach and kissed him back giving him the answer he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of these characters Capcom Entertainment is. I Dedicate this chapter to The-Dark-Angel for her advice on romance writing.

12

The next day Ken, Sakura, and Guile trained and spent itme getting to know one another. Ryu and Hokuto spent the day in the jungle. From when they were kids Ken had known Ryu, and in all that time Ryu has never looked at another woman like the way he looked at Hokuto. Though Ken was happy for them he feared that the timing may be bad. Hokuto was caught within a dangerous situation where something may happen to her or Ryu. Ken dreaded the thought of their relationship being hurt just when Ryu was letting somone in. What did put Kens mind at ease was that Hokuto was a strong fighter and she would be able to handle herself.

Ryu and Hokuto went site seeing in the jungle. The two saw many exotic animals and radiant plants. Picking a purple flower Ryu placed it in Hokuto's hair and kissed her. Next to a water fall Ryu and Hokuto had a picnic as they enjoy the soothing sound of the water and eachothers company.

Houkto sighed and looked at Ryu asking a serious question. "Ryu? Do you think we just jumped into this relationship because of the stress we've been facing. Or is there really something between us?"

"I know there is something between us." Ryu replied

"How do you know?"

"Because I have never felt the way about anyone the way I feel about you. I have always focused on my training perparing myself for the next fight. But now all I want to focus on is you and your goals."

Hokuto smiled and kissed Ryu. After a while the two went for a swim, forgetting their troubles for the moment. The two spent so much time in the jungle that before they knew it night fallen. After making their way through the jungle only to find the villiage was on fire and Kairi was standing in the center staring cruelly at Hokuto and Ryu.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 13

Face to face Kairi and Ryu stood, the village buring around them. Ryu's eyes were filled with anger because of the destruction his opponent had caused to this village. The people that lived here had shown Ryu and his friends great hospitality. Now they were suffering because of Kairi's lust for power. Kairi stared coldly at Hokuto and her friend. "I see you have boyfriend. My little sister is growing up." Kairi said mocking tone.

"What are doing here. Why are you terrorizing these people?" Hokuto asked sadly.

"They have something I want. I asked nicely but they refused. So I asked Dark to pursade them. They told us quickly after a few of their homes were burnt. Dark is on his way to grab the final piece now. After that Master Shadow Geist will be free and ultimate power will be mine."

"What happened to Ken and the others." Ryu spoke up.

"I can't really say because I don't know who they are, but a weird monk and the large one went after Dark. A young girl went after Vega. As for your blonde haired friend...," Kairi said with a cruel smiling pointing to a burning Hut, "See for yourself." Ken layed beaten by the hut. Bruises covered his face and chest. Blood dripped down the left side of his lip and eye. "He gave me quite a fight." Kairi stated pointing to a cut above his brow. "No one has ever given me a fight like that in quite a while. I must say I was surprised."

Ryu runs over to Ken pulling him away from the hut and checks to see if he was alright. Ken held a strong pulse and nothing seemed broken. Ryu let out a sigh of relief then turned to Kairi."Who are you?" Hokuto spoke out. "You are certainly not my brother. My brother would never have harmed the innocent for personal gain. Are you really a pawn of Shadow Geist that you have nothing of your formal self?"

Kairi's cruel smile turned into an angry frown. "I am no pawn. Master Shadow Geist has given me power beyond what I could have dreamed. Taught me skills and techniques no one else knew. I am not Master Shadow Geists pawn. I am his knight." Kairi charges Hokuto with nothing but her death on his mind.

Kairi throws a powerful kick only to have it blocked by Ryu. "I won't let you hurt anyone else I care about." Ryu shouts fiercely then upper cuts with a shoruken. Kairi goes 6ft in the air and hits the ground hard. Getting up quickly Kairi moves in to attack Ryu. Kairi throws a punch blocked by Ryu but then is kneed in the stomach. Ryu backs away in pain but Kairi kicks Ryu's face taking him to the ground. Hokuto no longer able to hold back rushes in to face her brother. Surprising her brother Hokuto thrusts her elbow in his chest knocking the wind out of him. Taking the advantage of her dazed brother Hokuto unleahes a twevle hit comdo knocking him down. Kairi stands slowly without a mark on his body and wearing an annoyed look. Hokuto stares in horror finally realizing how strong Kairi has become and knew that it would take everything she and Ryu had to stop him.

Guile and Dhalsim chase after Dark in the temple. Guile's thoughts toward Dark took a turn for the the worse. Many people were hurt or killed most had been childeren or elderly. Dark had reached a new low and guile vowed to do anything to stop him. Dhalsim ran next to Guile in hopes of stopping Dark before he takes the gate key. Dhalsim was entrusted with that key since he was ten when he began training. Over time he had stopped theives but now he had to stop those who worshipped Shadow Gueist.

After running halfway through the temple an explosion hits surprising Guile and Dhalsim buring them in rubble. Dhalsim moves slowly making sure nothing is broken. Looking to his left he checks Guile to see if he was breathing and if so was there any internal bleeding. After checking everything carefully he moves the body out of the rubble and lays him carefully next to a wall out of the path way. After making sure Guile was safe Dhalsim moves to stop Dark.

Dark walks into the room a smile on his face in his eyes from hearing the explosion. From where Dark stood the gold skull looking from far it was enchanting to him as the tourch lights glared off it. Dark cautiously up to it picking it up triumphantly. At last since meeting Kairi and Vega, Dark knew he would have true power. Turing towards the doorway Dark sees an inconvenence Dhalsim. "Put down the key or I'll be forced to kill you."

"As you wish." Dark says as he turns to put it back where it was. After placing it down Dark quickly turns throwing a knife making contact on Dhalsim's shoulder.Dark runs up throwing a jump kick but misses as Dhalim then as rubber his leg streches knocking Dark into the wall. Dhalsim pulls out the knife then teleports to Dark handing him a hard uppercut then enlages his hands wraping them around Darks body and throws him over his head.

Dark stands up scared and angery. "What kind of freak show are you, how did you do that?" Dhalsim stares back not giving an answer. "You don't have much to say do you? Thats all right. Dead men usually don't." Dark throws a grenade at Dhalsim then turns on impact slicing Dhalsim's chest just as he appeared. Dark grabs Dhalsim by the neclace and throws his forhead into his quarry's face. Dhalsim staggers back leaving himself open as Dark slashes his chest again making X from the two cuts. Dhalsim backs away and throws fire from his mouth. Dark jumps predicting that Dhalsim will appear from behind him. To Darks surprise Dhalsim steches his leg kicking him to the ceiling then lets him drop. With a hard thud Dhalsim walks over to Dark beleiving hes won. Dhalsim bends down to remove Dark from the temple suddenly Dark moves stabbing midleft of the stomach grounding Dhalsim. "Thanks to master Shadow Geist's power I am stronger than before." With that said Dark kicks Dhalsim's wound then grabs the final key and leaves.

Sakura raced after Vega after watching him brutally slaughter a young soldier. Sakura was determined to stop this phsyco after what she had seen. She trusted Ken's training and knew it was time to put it to the real test. Vega at first went to the temple but broke off when he saw the were being followed and charged into the jungle. Sakura head strong followed making her way to a large clearing with Statues all around. Sakura figured she lost Vega in the chase. Suddenly in the dim moonlight a figure jumped from the trees slashing her in the back. After staggering in pain she turns to see Vega blood tripping from the claws on his left hand. Vega removed his mask showing a face that looked as if it was carved by angels. The enchantment of his face took Sakura's beath away. Vega slowly brings his claws to his face cleaning his blades with the tip of his tongue. Disgusted Sakura covers her mouth looking away for the sight. "Your blood is quite sweet I can tell why you are so beautiful."

Sakura looks back at Vega appalled at what was said. Vega places the mask over his face ready for the fight ahead. Sakura makes the first move charging at Vega then slides across the ground knocking Vega on the ground. Getting up quickly Sakura moves perparing herself as Vega also rises. Sakura throws a kick with her left leg only to have it caught by Vega. Vega claws Sakura's leg then slashes across her stomach. Sakura staggers back in pain as Vega takes the opportunity and kicks her across the face. Sakura couldn't believe how fast her opponent was. She had had serious training with Ken and not even he was this fast. Sakura thought she knew what she was getting into with this fight, but she was wrong. Sakura had never been in a real life and death battle before and thought she was ready. Now she realizes how young and inexperienced she really was. But now was not the time for that kind of thinking. If she would ever be ready for a real fight she would have to survive this one first. Standing with new determination she sets herself to fight Vega. Sakura charges Vega and ducks rolling behind Vega as he throws a punch. Sakura kicks Vega in the back then across the face as soon as he turned to face her. As soon as Vega stands Sakura launches the Hado-Ken striking Vega in the chest knocking him into the jungle with the sound of him hitting the ground hard. Feeling proud of herself Sakura stands tall for defeating such a fighter. But her victory was short lived as Vega walked out of the jungle with kill in his eyes and says "No more games."

Vega charges forward with greater speed striking Sakura in the left upper leg then turns to claw her right shoulder and finishes with a hard kick knocking her to the ground. Sakura gathers all her strenght to stand. Vega could see the fire in her eyes had died down and been replaced with doubt which filled him with euphoria. Sakura charged forward throwing punches and kicks trying to make contact. Vega knees her in the stomach knocking the breath and the fight out of her. Sakura barely stands fighting fatigue and death watches helplessly as Vega walks. "As you've probably noticed I avoided your lovely face." Vega whispers his claw lightly sliding down the ceter of her chest. "You are very beautiful you know." As soon as Vegas claw moves away, Sakura with desperate determination knees Vega right between the legs then slams Vega's face in her knee. Vega staggers only for second then slashes Sakura across her right cheek making her hit the ground. "You vicious witch. Without my mask you could have damaged my face." Vega raises his claw ready to make his kill.

"Vega! I have the final piece of the key lets go!" Dark shouted. Vega looks down at Sakura beleiving she will soon bleed to death follows Dark.

Kairi storms toward Hokuto his fist flies in the air knocking her three feet back. Just as Kairi advances to Hokuto Ryu moves in kicking Kairi back. Kairi throws a puch forward only to have his arm grabbed by Ryu and be thrown over his back. Kairi gracefully setting himself up to attack again. Hokuto comes from behind surprising her brother. Kairi blocks her kick and counters with a left punch that was easily blocked and thrusts his right fist in her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Ryu moves attempting to jump kick Kairi. To his surprise Kairi grabs his leg and throws him into a burning hut. Hokuto looks in horror as the hut unable to hold itself up comes crashing down burying Ryu. Hokuto tries to get past her brother to save her love. Hokuto moves in for the attack as Kairi coumters knowing she is emotional and not thinking clearly. With a hard right jab Hokuto surprises her bother knocking in out of the way as she moves in to save Ryu. Kairi looks up as Vega and Dark come from the jungle holding the final peice of the key. "Sister! Its over I have the final peice Master Shadow Geist will be free." Kairi and his crew leave as Hokuto pulls Ryu from the rubble. Away from the hut Hokuto notices Ryu is not breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 14

Gulie awakes to find rubble near him and a path of dust clear up to where he was. Guile vaguely remembered a blast then everything went black Jugding by the dirt trail it seems he was moved from the debrey and placed somewhere safe. Suddenly remembering Dhalsim was with him Gulie charges quickly into the temple hoping everything was alright. Entering the room Guile found Dhalsim lying on the ground bleeding. Gulie runs over to Dhalsim to look him over to see if he was alive. Guile knew by the marks on Dhalsims body that this was Dark's work. Guile lifted Dhalsim trying to get him to the village. Dhalsim grab Guiles arm and whispers,"Save the child. She is in the jungle seriously wounded. If she does not receive any kind of care soon she will make not it."

"What about you?"

"Save the child. I will be fine, but hurry please."

Guile nods and rushes off. Dhalsim carefully moves his body into a meditative state and breaths calmly. Green energy begins to surround him as the wind begins to pick up in the temple. The air flow rushes around him making a small twister with the wind picking up every second. The energy increases as it flows around Dhalsim until finally the wind stops and the energy becomes a tower with Dhalsim as a base. The energy bust throught the temple lighting it up all the to the entrance. Dhalsim opens his eyes and stood up completely healed. Dhalsim walks out of the temple to help those who need his medical skill.

Guile rushes into the jungle unsure of where to go. Dhalsim had told him that a child was bleeding but he failed to state where. Looking for some clue Guile looks down and notices footprints in the dirt. Trusting his instints Guile follows them hoping they will lead him to where this child was. The bright moonlight made it easy for Guile to follow the foot prints throught the jungle. Guile stops suddenly when he see another set of tracks join the first. Looking down the new set Guile finds a bloody Sakura lying in the dirt. "Hey kid wake up." Guile rushes in carefully checking to see if she was alive. His heart was pounding very hard at the sight of her. Sakura was so young he refused to believe she was even close to death. Though she was seventeen Guile could not help but look at her as if she was a child. When checking her pulse he finds it to be faint. Quickly Guile takes his shirt off and tears it into bandges covering what wounds he can to stop further bleeding. After his quick first aid Guile picks Sakura up bridal style and carries her to the village.

Hokuto was over Ryu giving him mouth to mouth trying to get him to breath she had been at it for five minutes now but Ryu still laid there lifeless. Hokuto leaned down close to him. "Please stay with me. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I have felt sorrow after my brother began to serve Shadow Geist and my sorrow has just been growing until I saw you. Though I have never showed until yesterday I've loved you ever since I met you." Hokuto kissed Ryu hard showing her true affection for him. Blue energy floats around Hokuto and Ryu surrounding them making both of them glow. As the enery flowed into them Ryu embraced Hokuto bring her close to him. Hokuto eye widened as she saw Ryu alive. Tears streamed down her face as she embraced him tightly.

Ryu held her close."I heard every word you said. I couldn't leave you after hearing it. I love you and promise to always be with you."

"Hey love birds forget someone." Ken said smiling "What happened. How'd you defeat Kairi?"

Ryu looks away, "He was stronger than I anticipated. We lost and they escaped with the final piece."

Ken's head lowered than asked,"Where is Sakura?" Looking at the edge of the jungle where they heard a ruslting sound Ken got his answer. Guile walked out holding a bleeding and bandaged, Sakura. Because there weren't enough bandages and the cuts were deep Guiles arms were covered with streams of blood. "What happened?" Ken screamed in fear.

"She had gotten into a fight with someone. Dhalsim told me she was near here and I followed some tracks to where she was. I patched her up best I could but she was cut excessively."

"Who would do this?" Ken yelled.

"It was the masked one." Dhalsim said walking out of the jungle.

"Vega?" Hokuto murmured.

Dhalsim nodded and walked over to Sakura. "Give me the child I will see that she gets the attention she needs.You must stop Shadow Geist for the gate is not far from here but only two day run down the river. Know this the gate was always hidden until now, and evil surrounds it creating fear for the bravest. But you must be strong for If that monster is freed there is no hope for a future."

Everyone stared at Dhalsim realising how important this was. They had lost the first round but this time losing was not an option. Ken walked over and said good bye to Sakura and told Dhalsim she better be well when he gets back for Sakura is like a sister to him. Dhalsim smiles and nods. Dhalsim gave them some healing herbs before the four set up a raft to make their way to what maybe their final battle.

Kairi and company stood in the jungle as they called for Shadow Giest. The three, ever since gaining power from Shadow Giest, had been waiting to free him and gain unlimited power. With all five peices in their possesion no one could stop them now. A dark mist began to flow forming a circle, then fire appeared lacing the mist.

Shadow Geist appeared and demanded, "Do you have all the peices?"

All three bowed in his presnce and Kairi answered, "We have. Though the final piece was well gaurded we refused to fail you and claimed it as ours."

"Good the gate is in a waste land cleared and dark not even the bravest go there for fear consumes them but you will not run for I will protect you and guide you to the gate."

Kairi nodded and listened to the directions that would lead them to ultimate power.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 15

The four rode down the river ready to make it to victory. Everyone had a powerful reason to fight and to win. Guile wants to stop Darks tranny among many he will cause. Ken wants revenge on Vega for what he did to Sakura. Ryu wishes for Hokuto's happiness and to acheive it he must save her brother. Hokuto wants her brother back and if she must kill this monster to do it she will. They had all learned alot from the first battle who their oppents were, what is at stake, and most importantly how weak they had been. Mixed thoughts were with them thoughts that this would be their greatest battle, and thoughts that this would be final battle.

The cave came up surprising them that it was connected to the water. Guile stopped the raft for everyone to prepare themselves for what was inside. Taking a deep breath and saying any prayer they could they entered the cave. The cave became frightfully dark after entering the cave. Horrifying sounds of souls being tortured and the smell of death filled the cave. Guile took out a flare and lit it only to wish he hadn't for as the gave brightend skeletons were revealed. The bones were picked clean nothing left but their skeleton leaving the group to wonder what sort of could have done this. Dhalsim was right evil was here but what evil killed all these people.

Entering deeper in the cave they hit land with three different tunnels. "So where do we go now?" Guile asks.

"That depends on what you want." a voice called out from behind. Everyone turned to see a skeleton standing there. With no one answering the Skeleton asked,"Well were do you want to go?"

Ryu answered,"We wish to stop Shadow Geists release."

"Aw So your here to stop the other three. Well the one with the key went down the center, a masked one went to the right and the one in blue went left."

"Why are you helping us?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"That is my reason." The skeleton answered then fell to peices laughing. Knowing that they had no choice the four went to acheive their goals. Disappearing into the caves a shallow image of Shadow Geist appears. "Yes go forth and destroy eachother after I'm freed." Shadow Geist lets out a loud cold laugh.

Guile walks through the left tunnel ready to stop this mad man permanently. There Dark stood as if he had been waiting for him. "Master Shadow Geist said you would try and stop us so he had us split up and wait for you." Dark pulled out his blades ready for a fight. Guile and Dark stood in a face off neither one moving. Dark was enraged to see Guile had survived his onslaught at the warehouse. At first Guile was nothing but was washed up soldier who couldn't protect his people. Now he was a roach that needed to be crushed, and Dark would be the one to crush him.Guile saw the suffering Dark caused and knew that if he contiued his quest many more would suffer. Guile had to end this, he had to end Darks reign of terror. Both moved in towards eachother ready to accomplish their goal. Dark aims one blade for Guile chest but stabs Guiles blocking left arm. Quickly Dark moves the other blade across the Guiles chest. Guile staggers back clutching his chest and arm trying to stop the blood flow. Taking his opening Dark flips kicking mimicking Guile's flash kick knocking Guile back then Dark rushes in throwing his blades forward. Guile instinctively grabs Dark's wrists attempting to crush them. Dark cringes in pain trying to stay balanced. Realizing he is about to fail Dark falls back throwing Guile over him. Guile tries to stand but is interrupted from Dark slashing him across the cheek then kicking the wound in chest stomach. Dark looms over his victim his cold blue eyes shine with victory. Guile swings his leg under Dark knocking him to the ground. Guile lifts himself off the ground and puts space between himself and Dark. Guile then spreads his arms as his fists begin to glow. As soon as Dark stands Guile brings his arms together clashing his fists in the center shouting "SonicBoom!" A large yellow energy wave in the shape of a boomerang flies toward Dark. Paralized by sheer shock Dark doesn't move but takes the hit knocking him back on the cave wall. A large triumphant smile appears on Guiles face soon turns to horror as Dark stands unharmed. His eyes filled with insanity focuses on Guile ready kill him slowly and painfully.

Dark threw the blades Guile watching him dodge quickly. As soon as Guile dodged Dark threw a wire lashing itself around Guiles neck begining to strangle him. Guile falls to his knees because of lack of strenght. Smiling cruely Dark takes out a granade finger on the pin. "This is one of my favorite techniques." Dark said triumphantly. "The wire is connected to your throat. I pull the pin place the grenade on the wire and have it explode right in your face." Dark laughs maniacly as he pulls the pin. Summonning all his strenght Guile launches his Sonic Boom. The blast flies straight toward the grenade causing it to explode in Darks hand permanently ending his reign of terror.

Ken walks down the right tunnel filled with rage. Seeing Sakura in such a state horrified him. Every time his eyes closed there was Sakura bleeding to death. Sakura was like a sister and swore vengence. Now was the time to get that vegenace. Reaching a deadend Ken carefully looked around and senses locked ready for anything. His eyes searched the top of the cave covered with large stalatites. Suddenly Ken sees something glisten then charges right at him. Flipping out of the way Ken comes face to face with the killer eyes behind the silver mask. "Vega I presume."

Vega's eyes smiled under the mask."You've heard of me."

"Yea. You nearly killed Sakura."

"Ah, The girl. Is she your love?"

"No she is my sister."

"Ah family such a blessing and such a burdon." Vega's eyes darkened. "Your sister was quit beautiful. If she had not fought back she would have been quite a joy."

Hearing enough Ken charges at Vega fist forward. Vega easily dodges throwing his claws across his side. Ken cluthes his wound and looks at straight Vega angerily. Vega charges thrusting his claws forward. Ken ducks throwing his foot in Vega's ankel having him crash in the ground. Ken moves forward grabbing the clawed arm attempting to remove it from Vega. Vega elbows Ken in the jaw then swings his leg into Kens ribs making a cracking noise from them. Vega quickly stands claws aimed Kens face. Ken blocks then counters thrusting his fist into Vega's stomach. Ken rushes in throwing a spin kick hitting Vega's face fice times knocking the mask off his face. Vega rises his eyes completely crazy."You have damaged my beautiful face. My face was perfect and you have ruined it. YOU WILL DIE!" Vega jumps into the forest of stalagmites. He then lauches himself slicing Ken in the back. Vega moves like lighting cutting Ken horribly. Unable to block any of the attacks Ken falls to the ground. Vega jumps back into Stalagmite forest and eyes his prey cruelly. Ken gathers all his strenght for one final attack. "This is the end." Vega calls, "It is time for you to die." Vega leaps from his hiding place his claws forward aimed at Ken. Ken begins to gather energy. The power surronds him picking up and creating a twister. Ken right fist is covered in fire as he launches himself at Vega. "Shoruken!" Ken shouts as a dragon is formed from the fire striking Vega in the face send him straight up. Ken lands on the ground and looks to see what became of his opponent. A stalagmite was threw Vega face his body hung there lifelessly. Ken sat down to cover his wounds hoping the others were doing better than himself.

Hokuto and Ryu ran down the center tunnel ready to faceoff against Kairi. Though they lost the first round they were confident not to make the same mistakes twice. Hokuto stops as Ryu mimicks."Whats wrong?" Ryu asks.

"I want you to kiss me before we enter. I love you and want your kiss to encourage me." Ryu understands her request and kisses her passionately. After the long kiss Hokuto and Ryu return to their mission. Making there way to an openning they see Kairi placing the final peice in the middle of gold square in a large stone door. "No!" Ryu shouts too late. Kairi shoves the peice in and the ground begins to rumble.

"Its too late fools Master Shadow Geist will soon be free and their is nothing you can do to stop him."

"We'll find a way." Ryu said with powerful determination.

"I think not." Kairi replied setting himself for a fight. Ryu and Hokuto prepared themselves as well. Kaire made the first move throwing both fists into into his opponents stomach followed with a hard kick across their face. Ryu stands fist forward knocking Kairi back. Ryu charges as he and Kairi collide flashes came out with each hit. Ryu gains the upper hand knocking Kairi back. Ryu then throws his hurricane kick however to his horror it was easily blocked. Seeing a major opening Kairi thrust his fist inbetween Ryus legs rendering him unable to fight at the moment.

Hokuto moves in striking Kairi in the jaw and elbowing his chest knocking the wind out of him. "You will no longer harm those I care for." Hokuto having enough of her brother's terror powers up her hands are covered in blue fire. Kairi stands mimicking his sisters movments as his hands are covered in violet fire. The clash between brother and sister was about to commince. Both charged streams of violet and blue enery were the only thing visible. Though Kairi was succeeding in battle Hokuto was doing her best to stay alive. Hokuto sees an opening in Kairi's defense and moves in kneeing Kairi's breaking some ribs. "That was for the villagers!" Hokuto cries out then kicks him in the jaw as blood spills out. "That was for Nanase!" Hokuto reels her fist back,"And this is for Ryu." Hokuto's fist moves forward breaking Kairi's nose sending him into the wall by Shadow Geists door.

Hokuto stood their victorious as she realized she had accomplished her goal and defeated her brother. But the question remained, would Kairi relinquish his evil ways and turn back into her brother. Only time could tell. Hokuto was about to check on Ryu when a strange rumble came from the door. The door opens as a black mist flows out violently followed by a whitle figure eight ft tall with black spots on his chest wearing black gloves, red boot, and a yellow horn in the center. Shadow Geist was free and ready to take control.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Chapter 16

Shadow Geist stood tall in the cave looking down at the fighters around him. Dark mist streamed off him. "Ah freedom. After a thousand years I'm finally free." His cold black eyes looked straight at Hokuto then a rising Ryu. "All that power and you couldn't destory eachother. Pitiful, I had hoped not to rid myself of every nusense in battle but you all failed."

"Y-you mean you just used us?"

"Of course. You were nothing more than pawns to set me free. Unfortunately you left a mess for me to clean up." Shadow Geist kicks the defenseless Kairi then turns to the lovers.

"Hokuto get out of here." Ryu said running infront of her."Get out of here I'll hold him back."

"I can't leave here alone." Hokuto replied.

"Go. Go warn the others. I hold him until you get help." Hokuto hesitated then nodded and left to get help.

"How brave. You willing to fight me while your love escapse. However it is a futile effort I will probable end up killing her anyway."

"No I won't let that happen!" Ryu charges Shadow Geist throws hist fist forward striking him in the stomach. To his horror Shadow Giest looks down and smiles then swings his right arm knocking Ryu out of the way. Ryu stands screaming,"Tornado kick!" Ryu spins aiming for Shadow Giests head. With amazing speed Shadow Geist dodges the attack then come up behind Ryu grabbing the back of his head and slamming his face into the cave wall.

"Give it up. Your nothing more than an insect to me."

Ryu looks up then lights his fist in fire like energy,"Shoruken!" Ryu throws an upper cut knocking his opponent back. Ryu taking his chance moves in to attack. Shadow Geist regains his balance knocking Ryu back with a fist of black energy. Shadow Geist body slams Ryu knocking him to the floor. Walking over to the beaten Ryu Shadow Geist stomps on Ryu grinding his foot into Ryu's back. Ryu screams in pain making Shadow Geist lust for cruelty grow. Shadow Geist raises his foot then stomps again.

Hokuto was half way out of the cave when she heard Ryu screaming. She stopped dead in her tracks wondering what she was doing. Even though she was suppose to get help Hokuto realized she was better their than getting help. Unable to bear Ryu's screaming she charged back to the battle.

"This is where you die." Shadow Giest hisses to Ryu.

Suddenly Shadow Geist is knocked off of Ryu by a kick from Kairi. "Only you die today _Master_ Shadow Geist ." Kairi yelled with such feircness and hatered. Kairi's fist were a blazed in purple energy his eyes covered in anger and betrayal. Shadow Geist stands tall ready to for another fight. Kairi charges thrusting his fist into Shadow Giest knocking him back with amazing strenght. Shadow Geist stands wide eyed at the amount of strenght Kairi had. Kairi charges attacking with a jump kick. Shadow Geist blocks with his right and counters with a left punch breaking the rest of Kairi's ribs. Kairi hits the ground and rolls a couple of feet. Breathing heavily Kairi stands staggering but still fighting in him.

Shadow Giest laughs loudly at Kairi's pitiful attempt to fight."You are a fool to fight me with shattered ribs. Your fool you have no power, no strenght, you have nothing."

"That is what you think." Kairi says with a smile. Kairi spreads his arms as blue energy fills his arms. Kairi begins to float about a foot off the ground. Bringing his arms together Kairi shouts "Shouki Hatsudou!" A huge beam of energy flies out hitting Shadow Geist full force burying him in the light. The light settles leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Kairi drops to the ground breathing heavily as a triumphant smile appears on his face. Sudden out of the dust Shadow Geist comes out grabbing Kairi in a bear hug squeezing the life out of him. "That hurt." Shadow Geist hissed then squeezed harder breaking Kairis back.

"No!" Hokuto shouted. Filled with anger Hokuto jump kicks Shadow Geist in the face making him drop her brother. Hokuto elbows Shadow Giest in the stomach and flip kicks Shadow Giest in the jaw. Hokuto charges fist forward. Shadow Giest moves left kneeing his attacker in the stomach stopping Hokuto dead in her tracks. Shadow Geist grabs Hokuto by the throat, his hand glows as a black mist begins to suck the life out of her.

Ryu regains consiousness just as her body goes limp. Ryu's eyes glow a dark and vicious blue that continues throughout his body. Shadow Geist smiles coldly and holds Hokuto up."Is this your love? How sad." Shadow Geist laughs loudly and throws her lifeless body to the side. "But don't dispair you'll join her soon." Shadow Geist throws his right fist forward only to have it caught by Ryu's left. Ryu's cold stare put fear in his opponent. Ryu's right fist was covered in fire as he uses his Shoruken. Shadow Geist is knocked to the ground unable to believe the strength Ryu gained. Shadow Geist rises and throws a ball of black energy directly hitting Ryu exploding on contact. Ryu comes out of the blast with his tornado kick causeing Shadow Geist to spin three time in the air on contact. Shadow Geist rubs his jaw only to find black blood. His eyes turened to Ryu's filled with hatered. No one person has ever came close to brusing him let alone making him bleed. "I will kill you, you pathetic insect. You can't beat me I'm Shadow Geist." Shadow Geist stands up and creates a large black ball of energy. Ryu sets his focus on his opponent and begins to gather energy for his hado-ken. Shadow Geist fires his attack followed by all his hate and rage. Ryu retaliates firing his Hado-ken as goes through Shadow Geist's attack as it hits him knocking lanching him out of the cave and out of site.

Ryu's eyes return as he walks over to Hokuto. Taking her in his arms Ryu whispers, "You gave me back my life now it time I gave it to you." Ryu holds her tight as he kisses her soft lips. Energy flows through his body and into Hokuto's as a twister picks up around the lovers. The twister died down as Hokuto places her arms around Ryu holding him close.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Characters in the story. Capcom Intertainment is the creator.

Epilogue

A year after the war with Shadow Geist ended. After being blasted out of the cave Shadow Geist he was never seen again. Guile was awarded with a medal for stopping Doctrine Dark. After being awarded Guile took along vaction so he can spend time with his wife and son. Ken and Sakura went to Sakura's house where her parents were happy to see her after two years. Sakura introduced Ken as her brother to her parents. Sakura's parent acceptted Ken and thanked him for taking care of their daughter. They stayed at Sakura's house for a week then went on to continue their travels. Nanases was happy to hear of there victory. Feeling a new sense of life Nanases took off in search of her own destiny. Kairi unfortunatly could never walk again. But Kairi's fighting spirit refused and now Kairi is a trainer for a rising Street Fighter ready to make a name for himself. Hokuto and Ryu stayed close to eachother traveled the world ready for anything that comes in there path.

The End


End file.
